


L'univers d'après

by TortueFlamboyante



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Français | French, Gen, INFINITY WAR SPOILER, Infinity War, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Ne lisez pas si vous n'avez pas vu Infinity war
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortueFlamboyante/pseuds/TortueFlamboyante
Summary: [Spoilers]Abandonnez toutes vos théories et tous vos espoirs. Loki est bel est bien mort. Il ne s'attendait pas au repos éternel, mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à de telles ténèbres.





	1. L'éveil

Il s'éveilla, mais tout autour de lui était encore plus sombre que derrière ses paupières closes. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se frotta les paupières pour tenter de s'adapter à l'obscurité, attendit. Mais rien à faire, il n'y avait rien à voir. La souffrance avait disparu, ses poumons se gonflaient mécaniquement au rythme de sa respiration, mais il sentait encore la pression des doigts de Thanos sur son cou, comme une douleur fantôme, comme

Une illusion.

Le mot éclata dans son esprit avec force et son regard se porta immédiatement sur ses mains. Bleues. Celles d'un Jotun. Ses paumes parcoururent ses bras nus et marqués. Il n'arrivait plus à maintenir sa forme Asgardienne. Cela avait pourtant toujours été si naturel... Mais après tout, à quoi cela pourrait-il bien lui servir à présent ? Son corps nu luisait légèrement dans les ténèbres, projetant autour de lui une aura bleuté. Ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité, témoignant de son irréductible solitude.

Seul dans le noir.

Il s'assit, au milieu du néant et attendit. Il fallait bien attendre, quelque chose allait finir par se passer, il le fallait. La pression imaginaire qu'il ressentait sur sa gorge se déplaça dans sa poitrine en un sentiment mêlé de tristesse et de déception. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à aller au Valhalla, il ne s'était jamais attendu à mourir en réalité, mais il ne méritait pas ça. Il aurait préféré passer une éternité au Hel avec sa sœur adoptive qu'une minute de plus dans ce silence pesant.

Où était-il ?

Il revivait les dernières minutes de sa vie en boucle: il se voyait annoncer fièrement à Thanos qu'Hulk était avec eux, puis Thanos vaincre Hulk. Il voyait Thanos, prêt à broyer d'une seule main la tête de son frère, et se voyait lui tendre le Tesseract. Il pouvait encore sentir le cube froid peser dans sa main. Il voyait enfin sa dernière attaque, désespérée, et puis les doigts violacés du Titan se refermer sur son cou. Pourquoi ?

« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères. »

Les derniers mots de Thor résonnèrent dans le vide. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Premièrement, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Ensuite il n'était pas, et ne serait malheureusement jamais, son frère. Son corps bleu ne faisait que le confirmer. Sa tristesse se transforma en rancœur puis en colère. Il était tout de même mort au combat, noblement. Il en était le premier surpris mais il aurait eu le _droit_ d'aller au Valhalla.

Alors pourquoi ?

La rage lui brûla les yeux avant de se mettre à couler sur ses joues. Il s'allongea, frappant le « sol » se ses poings. Était-ce seulement un sol que cette surface dure sur laquelle il reposait depuis son éveil ? Personne ne pouvait répondre à ses questions, il demeurait seul avec ses pensées morbides. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de se morfondre. Il songea plusieurs fois au paradis qu'Odin leur décrivait, à Thor et à lui, en parlant du Valhalla. Les banquets, les fêtes, Yggradsil, la chaleur... Après un long moment, il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

 

 

 

 

«... Loki ? »

Il se redressa d'un coup. Des yeux oranges étaient fixés sur lui. Un visage qu'il connaissait mais qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé être heureux de voir un jour. Une main tendue vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Il n'était pas seul. Il aurait eu envie de dire d'un coup un millier de choses à Heimdall: de le saluer, de le remercier, de le féliciter, de l'insulter. Mais il n'arriva à articuler qu'une simple question:

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? »


	2. Orange et rouge

« - Nous sommes morts, Loki. N'en-avez-vous pas conscience ?

Il n'avait donc pas fallu plus de 30 secondes pour qu'Heimdall l'énerve à nouveau. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ? Il sentait à nouveau l'air se vider peu à peu de ses poumons, sa gorge se contracter sous la pression, ses yeux sortir de leurs orbites, lentement. Il n'était ni amnésique ni demeuré. Et surtout, il savait trop bien ce qu'était la mort. Peu de personnes, même parmi les Asgardiens pouvaient se vanter de l'avoir connue trois fois.

\- Bien-sûr que j'en ai conscience. Ce n'est pas ma question. Pourquoi ici ? Où sommes-nous ? Qu'en est-il des autres ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'ignores.

\- Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'il est advenu de nos compagnons. J'ai bien peur la mort ne m’aie ôté les yeux que Le Père de Toutes Choses m'avait confié. Je suis incapable de vous dire ce qu'il se passe dans les autres mondes, à mon grand regret.

\- Tes yeux sont là. Ils ont juste perdu leur pouvoirs, sinon tu serais aveugle, réfléchis.

Il avait souhaité dire ça comme une simple information, comme quelque chose qui aurait pu les aider à avancer mais l'air noble et irréprochable qu'Heimdall arborait toujours était de trop. Ils étaient tous les deux morts, dans un endroit inconnu, sans aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour le reste de l'éternité, ne pouvait-il pas agir autrement que comme le soldat dévoué d'Odin ?

Heimdall répondit de manière froide, fixant Loki droit dans le rouge de ses yeux:

\- Ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir perdu leur pouvoir apparemment, Jotun.

\- Et comment explique-tu que le parfait petit serviteur que tu es se soit retrouvé dans le néant, avec un « Jotun », plutôt qu'au Valhalla au milieu des tiens ? As-tu d'affreux péchés à me confesser ? Quelque chose qui fasse de toi un être aussi _méprisable_ que moi ?

Loki souriait. Mais d'un sourire qui n'était ni moqueur, ni sympathique. Une simple façade. Une grimace effrayante qui déformait son visage bleuté. Un sourire pour éviter que la rage ne se remette à couler. Heimdall recula légèrement. La légèreté du fils de Laufey n'était-elle, elle aussi, qu'une illusion ? De son vivant Loki aurait trouvé une formule cinglante à répliquer ou, au pire, aurait tenté de l'attaquer. Mais rien de tel.

\- Loki,

Il parlait avec la plus grande précaution, il craignait de blesser son interlocuteur, _une fois de plus_.

\- Je vous ai dis que je ne savais pas ce qu'il était advenu des autres. C'est la plus pure vérité. Par contre je sais où nous sommes, ô digne fils d'Odin, et vous n'avez pas à vous en faire car...

Loki, qui avait levé les yeux au ciel à l'apostrophe « fils d'Odin » le coupa brutalement.

\- Abrège.

\- Loki, vous êtes au Valhalla. Et je suis surpris d'y être moi-même, ma mort n'ayant pas été des plus héroïques...

Il s'interrompit, pris par un soudain besoin de porter la main à son torse, à nouveau intact. À le voir ainsi, personne n'aurait pu deviner la cause de sa mort. Le tristesse fit rayonner un bref instant ses yeux d'un éclat orangé. Mais il en aurait fallu plus pour apaiser la tourmente de Loki.

\- Ne me mens pas. Le Valhalla n'est pas ainsi. Je ne suis pas idiot.

À ce moment précis, il l'était. Heimdall ne répondit rien et se contenta de lever un sourcil. _Réfléchissez, fils d'Odin, réfléchissez._ Mais face à son silence, Loki repris de plus belle:

\- Le Valhalla n'est pas ainsi. Pèr... Odin ne parlait que de ça. Lorsque j'étais enfant j'ai tant de fois souhaité mourir juste pour pouvoir approcher ce paradis doré. J'avais l'impression qu'il me narguait, planté au milieu de la forteresse d'Asgard sans que je puisse...

Il se tut. _Planté au milieu de la forteresse d'Asgard. Asgard._ Tout lui revint en mémoire. Surtur, le fléau d'Asgard. Le Ragnarök. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Tout cela semblait s'être passé il y a une éternité. Il leva les yeux vers Heimdall:

\- C'était hier n'est-ce-pas ?

\- En réalité, c'était ce matin. Pour peu que le temps ait encore une importance en ce lieu, bien-sûr.

Loki s'assit, la tête dans ses mains. Ses paumes appuyaient sur ses paupières pour en soulager la brulure. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de souffrir autant  _après_ la mort. Il avait innocemment cru que les doigts violets contre sa gorge seraient sont dernier supplice.

\- Nous avons...

Il vit sa main à nouveau. La couronne de Surtur. La flamme éternelle. C'était lui qui avait éveillé le fléau d'Asgard, et par la même

\- J'ai. Pas nous. J'ai détruit Asgard, et le Valhalla avec. Où sommes-nous ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. 

La voix d'Heimdall était calme, posée comme toujours. Il s'assit aux côtés de Loki et aurait volontiers passé son bras autour de ses épaules mais il savait bien que cela n'avait aucune chance de le réconforter. Il n'aimait pas le contact physique, peut-être n'y était-il tout simplement pas habitué.

\- Loki. Surtur était le fléau d'Asgard, non du Valhalla. Celui-ci s'est tout simplement éteint loin de sa source d'énergie. Mais tous ceux qui résidaient ici sont toujours en sécurité. C'est ce dont je m'assurais avant que je vous trouve: nous sommes dans une salle, il y a des murs et une porte. Nous sommes dans une forme d'antichambre et nous retrouverons les autres très bientôt, je vous le promet.

Il décrivait tout ce qu'il avait découvert entre son éveil et celui de Loki, de la même façon qu'on essaye de décrire à un aveugle de naissance ce qu'est une couleur. Le souffle de Loki s'apaisa peu à peu. Les yeux oranges d'Heimdall rencontrèrent les yeux rouges et humides du fils de Laufey, dans lesquels, s'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait presque pu lire de la gratitude.

\- Allons-y alors. Trouvons-les"

En entendant ces mots, Heimdall se leva d'un bond. Les paroles de Loki avaient l'air d'un ordre, mais il ne l'aurait contrarié pour rien au monde, en fait, il n'attendait que ça. Il aida Loki à se redresser et pour la deuxième fois, celui-ci accepta la main tendue qui s'offrait à lui.

 

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à tâtons vers ce qu'Heimdall avait identifié comme étant une porte, une cinquantaine de corps se matérialisa dans l'antichambre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2ème chapitre, un peu plus long (le premier étant beaucoup trop court je pense)  
> Les commentaires sont bien évidemment les bienvenus !  
> Merci pour la lecture <3

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a clairement pour but de faire mon deuil d'Infinity War, en voilà le premier chapitre. C'est la première fois que j'assume de publier quelque chose, donc évidemment tou.te.s les avis et remarques sont les bienvenu.e.s ! J'essaierais sans doute de traduire en anglais une fois l'intégralité de la fic publiée.  
> Merci pour la lecture <3


End file.
